


Мечтают ли министры о скорой смерти

by haissitall



Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: АУ, где Рудольф - испорченная мразь, терроризирующая министра-президента.





	Мечтают ли министры о скорой смерти

**Author's Note:**

> не обращайте внимание... чем мне хуже, тем извращённее мои фанфики

Самое весёлое - это смотреть, как он пытается сохранять лицо, как отчаянно заговаривает ему зубы и через силу притворяется, что его всё устраивает. Что его устраивает, что Рудольф вынудил его сесть на стол и уже дышит ему в шею перегаром, от которого он смешно морщится, пытаясь скрыть своё отвращение. Тааффе кладёт ему руку на грудь, от которой Рудольф отмахивается, и всё говорит и говорит ему что-то, что Рудольф едва понимает.

\- Я не понимаю только, зачем вам я, - доносится его дребезжащий голос, с которым он не справляется, как бы не пытался, - когда у вас есть столько девушек… юношей к вашим услугам…

\- Ваш кронпринц оказывает вам честь, - говорит Рудольф прямо ему в губы, - а вы ещё смеете жаловаться?

\- Что вы, - отвечает он, и Рудольф видит, как на секунду, на секунду он закатывает глаза. Насмешливый какой, только посмотрите на него. Может иронизировать сколько хочет, Рудольф-то знает, кто его в итоге будет трахать на этом его столе с этими сраными орлами прямо в его кабинете, кто смахнёт фигуры с его шахматной доски и уложит на неё, заломив ему руку. Он может прятать от него свои серенькие глазки, искать поддержки у колонн и безразличного Рингштрассе за окном, всё равно Рудольф может взять его если не властью, то силой, и от этого хочется слюнявить его щёку с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Рудольф не чувствовал себя так хорошо с тех пор, как убивал кошек в детстве. Ему почему-то не нравились именно кошки, он старательно сворачивал им шеи, пока никто не видит, не испуганный даже тем, что все руки потом будут поцарапаны в мясо. Они громко мяукали, а потом замолкали.

\- Или это вам уже неинтересно? - говорит Рудольф, сливая все буквы в одно слово, едва шевеля губами. - Может быть, сам император вам уже оказал честь? Мой папенька соизволил, - он стягивает с него пиджак. Тааффе не сопротивляется, но и не помогает, еле заметно задирая подбородок. - Соизволил своего друга детства уложить…

Он всегда таким становится, когда Рудольф заговаривает об отце. Смотрит на него спокойным взглядом, за которым стоит хорошо читаемое “со света сгною, щенок”, и эта мысль даже даёт ему сил улыбнуться. Ну-ну. Только пока ничего не получается, да, герр министр-президент? Устроили за Рудольфом постоянную слежку, а ничего не идёт в руки - никаких заговоров, вот же напасть… Ничего кроме выпивки, наркотиков и секса. Но за это ведь титула не лишают.

Рудольф больше скажет - даже за изнасилование герра министра-президента титула не лишают. А вы что думали? Такой важный? К кому вы пойдёте, к какому суду обратитесь, если императору плевать? Каково это - знать, что, скажи вы своему ненаглядному величеству, что его сын вас изнасиловал, он в лучшем случае вам не поверит, в худшем - пожмёт плечами?

Вы будете молчать. Все будут молчать. В лучшем случае - молчать, в худшем - перешёптываться. В худшем для вас, герр министр-президент.

Какой кошмар, да? В вашем кабинете. А вам ведь тут ещё работать, сидеть за этим столом почти каждый день.

Тааффе глядит на него загнанным в угол котом, серым таким, с ещё блестящей, но уже взъерошенной шерстью, и Рудольфу хочется скрутить его толстую шею. Он будет громко хрипеть, а потом замолчит.

Рудольф справляется с его высоким воротником, разрушая модный узел его галстука, сперва от запутывающихся пальцев чуть не задушив его, не за то потянув, но быстро распутав шёлковую материю назад. Всё-таки убийство министра-президента - это как-то слишком серьёзно для такого приятного вечера.

Да что он вообще так старается сегодня? Рудольф отступает, оглядывает его, сидящего на столе, смотрящего в ответ так, что любому другому было бы страшно подойти обратно.

\- Раздевайтесь, - говорит ему Рудольф, слыша свой хриплый голос, вязнувший на каждом звуке.

В нём что-то вздрагивает, в его лице. Как будто один нерв поддаётся истерике.

Но он сдёргивает с шеи уже развязанный галстук и откидывает его на столешницу. Небрежно так, как будто это ему ничего не стоит. Расстёгивает жилетку, стеклянея в глазах.

Ай-ай-ай, герр министр-президент! На что вы готовы пойти ради своей бесполезной власти! Сидели бы сейчас в своей чешской деревне, и пили местное холодное пиво. Оно так не похоже на этот душный, спёртый кабинет, тусклые газовые лампы и серый закат за окном. Но дело ваше, конечно.

Тааффе снимает воротник, начинает спускать подтяжки.

\- Стойте, - вальяжно говорит ему Рудольф. - Не нужно. Вы сегодня… заслужили… - он не может поддерживать стройный поток мысли, поэтому сдаётся и просто говорит: - На колени.

Теперь вздрагивает всё его лицо. Он цепляется за край стола, ведя торг со своими остатками достоинства. Решается всё-таки, поднимает взгляд. - У меня нет сегодня настроения для этого, ваше высочество.

Рудольф скалится. - Да ладно уж, скажите. Скажите, что думаете! Что не хотите вставать на колени перед мной.

\- Я не…

\- Что не хотите стоять на коленях перед таким избалованным, испорченным щенком, как я.

Тааффе борется с собой, но всё-таки выдаёт: - Заметьте, не я это сказал.

Рудольф даёт ему пощёчину наотмашь - он судорожно хватается за стол, чтобы не упасть, прикасается к красной щеке и тихо шипит от боли. Рудольф стягивает его со стола чуть ли не за шкирку (какой он тяжёлый, всё-таки!) и кидает на пол. Его колени глухо стукают о паркет. Он опускает голову и отворачивается от Рудольфа, стараясь не показывать ему щёку, на которую пришёлся удар. Там ведь будет синяк.

\- Расстегните мне штаны, - приказывает Рудольф.

Тааффе молчит. Слышно, как за окном трещат колёса какой-то кареты.

\- Боюсь, вам придётся меня заставить, ваше высочество, - тихо говорит он, не поднимая взгляд, смотря в пол.

Рудольф обходит его, подходит к его шахматной доске, раскидывает парочку фигур, просто из вредности. - Засуну ваши фигурки вам в задницу, - Рудольф несильно кидает одну в Тааффе, она ударяется о его спину, падает на пол и долго куда-то катится. - Будете знать. Если бы вам приказал мой отец, вы бы подчинились?

\- Нет.

\- Всё вы лжёте! - снова приближается к нему Рудольф. - Сосали бы как миленький!

Рудольфа ведёт немного вправо, но это не мешает ему заставить Тааффе встать и облокотиться на стол. Рудольфу кажется, что вот-вот чернильница поедет по гладкой столешнице из-за крена всего мира вправо, и фигурки покатятся с доски.

Нет, Рудольф чувствует, что у него не встанет. Это всё Тааффе испортил ему настроение, это не из-за алкоголя, как он однажды сказал ему в похожей ситуации, еле скрывая радость в широком нахальном лице. Так бы и дал ещё одну пощёчину. И ещё одну, чтобы разбить губу, чтобы кровь полилась по подбородку и может даже испачкала белый воротник.

Вместо этого Рудольф тянет его на кушетку у стены, толкает на неё и падает рядом, положив ноги ему на колени, прижавшись к его плечу.

\- Если бы я был императором, отсосали бы? - он кладёт пальцы ему на губы, прежде чем он что-то успевает сказать, потом затянуто их гладя, сминая и оттягивая. У него такие тонкие сухие губы, ничего особенного. - Я бы отправил вас в отставку, если нет.

Тааффе берёт его руку и целует его пальцы, чтобы потом аккуратно отнять от своего лица. - Вот станете императором - тогда и поговорим.

Рудольф протяжно цокает языком и кладёт голову ему на плечо. - Ответьте нормально. Отсосали бы за кресло министра-президента?

Тааффе тяжело вздыхает. - Да.

\- Что да?

\- Отсосал бы.

Рудольф тыкается ему носом в шею, награждая поцелуями. - Только посмейте умереть до того, как я стану императором, - говорит он и позволяет себе закрыть глаза, обняв его, чтобы уснуть глубоким пьяным сном у него на плече.


End file.
